In modern society, bathroom walls and floors are often fabricated of improved materials and utilizing novel systems that attempt to facilitate and ease the burden of building or installing such walls and floors. The present invention provides wall and floor systems for bathrooms and similar rooms that incorporate novel features as disclosed by the accompanying figures and this specification.